Kuchiki Amber The Untold Story
by kuchikiamber1528
Summary: Kuchiki Amber. Honoured by Soul Society. Winner of the game for the throne of Deus. Despite the power and respect she received, she was looking for something else, the person her diary was completely written about. Can Amber find him and protect him till the end, even if it costs her her life?
1. A Glimmer Of Hope

Normal POV:

"Why did you do that?! I-I should be-" "The one who's dying?" Amber's voice came as a whisper. She shakily lifted her phone up to look at the screen. "Oh...Dead End... Nii-sama, I still.. have 5 minutes to talk to you." She smiled at her brother who was clearly panicking. "Amber!" "Nee...san..." "Amber hang on! I-I'll heal you right away!" Hisana shivered, her hands shaking as she prepared to heal her sister. Amidst her panic, she felt something warm and comforting hold one of her hands. "It's okay..." Amber grinned as though nothing was wrong.

"IT IS NOT OKAY." Hisana screamed at her. "W-we still have a lot of things to do together right? Right? And... and that guy on your phone. We haven't found him yet so...so just-" "Nee-san...can you find him for me?" Amber asked, her voice slowly getting weaker. "We'll find him! That's for sure!" Byakuya exclaimed. "Pro...mise?" "WE PROMISE!  
AMBER PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" Hisana started crying uncontrollably. "Nii-sama...take this..." Amber slowly placed her diary into her brother's hand. "Thank you... Nii-sama...Nee-san... I love you..." Her hand slipped from Byakuya's grasp.

"Amber? AMBER? HEY! AMBER!" Byakuya frantically shook his sister. Hisana took the phone out of Byakuya's hand. "DAMN THIS STUPID DIARY!" She shouted and was about to throw it onto the ground when someone's hand stopped her. "Please...don't... for Amber-chan..." "Haruka..." "I-I couldn't even...help her...so please...let me search for Kurosaki Ichigo with you!" Haruka shouted as she slowly broke down into tears. "Hina, wait!" Renji called after his sister who was also rushing over to the scene. Hina froze a few feet away when she saw her best friend  
dead. "N-No...T-This can't be happening...Amber... AMBER CAN'T DIE! SHE CAN'T!" Hina screamed. "Renji-nii, this is just Amber's clone right? Tel me you saw Amber run away! She...just...can't die..." Renji quietly hugged his sister while she cried her heart out.

"I'm so sorry Byakuya-sama. I couldn't protect my own sister and now even..." Hisana sobbed before coughing. Byakuya was speechless. "Kuchiki Taichou! May you give me permission to search for Kurosaki Ichigo?" Haruka gathered as much resolve as she could. "I-I wanna search too! Renji-nii, please!" Hina exclaimed. "Yeah, we'll search for him." Renji said and pet Hina's head. "We'll definitely find him." Haruka managed a smile. "It's gonna be okay Amber-chan. We'll all work together!" Hisana gently stroked Amber's cold cheek...

Amber's POV:

It's dark... not to mention cold. So this is what dying feels like. "AMBER!" Byakuya-nii's voice resounded through the nothingness. That's weird... why can I still hear them. I suddenly felt as if I was being lifted up rapidly. I forced myself to look up and managed to see a bit of light. I stopped in mid-air. It was warmer now and I felt more comfortable. I fell straight down again, crashing onto a soft surface. "We're lucky we still got her, she almost died!" A familiar voice said. "I can't believe you crashed her down!" Another voice, I've never heard this voice before...

I slowly opened my eyes. "Ga...sai?" I muttered. "Amber-chan! Don't worry we've got you!" She exclaimed taking off the blood stained top I had on and starting to heal my wound. "W-We?" I asked. "Yeah! Me and Jikan no Megami-san!" "Jikan...no...Megami?" That was a seriously unfamiliar name. "It should be pretty obvious to you that you're in your inner world right now. I would really like to tell you more about myself but you should rest for now." Jikan no Megami smiled. I decided to heed her advice so I snuggled up into the bed and closed my eyes.

Normal POV:

"Something's wrong." Byakuya said, causing everyone to turn to him. "Usually, Shinigami who die are reincarnated in the Human World and their bodies here become the spirit particles that make up Soul Society. In other words, their bodies are supposed to disappear." Byakuya held Amber's hand tightly in his. "There's a possibility that... Amber may still be alive but... I don't know how." "Byakuya-sama, can't you use your Time powers to revive Amber-chan?" Hisana asked. "I'll try." Byakuya replied as he placed his katana on his lap to connect to his inner world.

"Nothing. It's still just Senbonzakura... but why?" His inner world surroundings suddenly changed. He was in a huge hall with parts of the ceiling breaking off, the lights were slightly purple and the ground was trembling. "Kuchiki Byakuya...Kuchiki Amber was chosen. She is the new Goddess Of Time." The voice rumbled through the hall. "Is she alive? PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Byakuya shouted. "Long may she reign." The voice said before Byakuya was shocked back to reality.

"Byakuya-sama? What happened?" Hisana asked. "S-She's alive. SHE'S ALIVE!" Byakuya exclaimed. "But she won't wake up..." Hina muttered. "She's not waking up but she's alive! Amber got the Time God's powers! She may not be awake but she's alive!" Bykauya said. "We should bring her to Squad 12's barracks so her body can be preserved until she wakes up again." Hisana suggested. "For now, we'll do what we can to find this Kurosaki Ichigo. No matter how long it takes, we'll find him!" Haruka grinned. "It's gonna be okay, Amber. Please wake up soon." Byakuya gave his sister a hug before bringing her to the Squad 12 barracks...


	2. Amber's Return

~75 Years Later~

Normal POV:

A loud crash resounded through the halls of the Research Bureau. "What the..." Kurotsuchi Taichou looked up from his screen, annoyed. "The sound came from Kuchiki Amber's confinement room, Mayuri-sama." Nemu replied. Kurotsuchi Taichou immediately checked the cameras on the same hallway the crash came from. A figure stepped out of the broken down walls. "So, she's finally back." He grinned. "Nemu, get Kuchiki Taichou to come here as soon as possible. And bring my young scientist some proper clothing." "Yes, Mayuri-sama."

Byakuya arrived around 15 minutes later. "Amber!" He quickly gave his sister a tight squeeze. "Nii-sama...Rukia-chan...Ichigo..." Amber mumbled weakly. "You could...hear me?" Byakuya asked, surprised. His sister nodded before slumping a little. "Can I take her home?" He asked Nemu. "Yes, but please be aware of her condition. It will take her at most a week to get her senses back," Nemu replied as she handed Byakuya a bottle of pills, "Give her these twice each day. It will speed up the time she needs to recover."

"Time..." Amber muttered. Suddenly her eyes lit up, energy shooting through her entire body. "My diary, where is it? Is Ichigo in Soul Society?" "It's in your ro-" "Okay, let's go! Arigato Nemu-san!" Amber grabbed Byakuya's hand and quickly used shunpo back to the Kuchiki House.

Amber's POV:

"That was AWESOME! I HAVEN'T DONE THAT IN AGES! Nii-sama?" I turned around and noticed that Nii-sama looked pretty shocked. It was like he was still left behind at the Research Bureau even though we were home. "Umm...Nii-sama?" I poked his cheek which usually annoyed him but this time he finally woke up to reality."W-Wha...but... you were so weak a few seconds ago..." Nii-sama stared at me in amazement. "HA! Nii-sama underestimated me!" I laughed before regaining composure. "I missed this place..." I gave him a warm smile. He stared at me blankly before giving a half-smile.

"K-Kuchiki Amber-sama!" "Amber-sama!" "Kuchiki-sama!" Servants all grinned happily after seeing me. I guess Nii-sama wasn't the only one expecting my return. "Do you need any-" "Nii-sama you should go back to your meeting," I pouted at him, "Firstly, I know I'm important to you but that meeting might concern Soul Society. Second..." My voice trailed off. "Kurosaki Ichigo." He filled in for me. I blushed a crimson red, "Get going already...I can handle myself." Nii-sama rolled his eyes at me and left.

While Nii-sama was gone, I found my cellphone in my dressing table drawer, just where I always put it back then. I smiled. Nii-sama really took care of my Diary, he even visited me every day at the laboratory and it really hurt that I couldn't say anything back then. I wanted to do so many things right now...Find Ichigo, meet Haruka and Hina again, greet all the Captains, meet the new servants and Squad members, meet Rukia...apparently she was the same age as me...and...I also want to visit Hisana-nee.

Visiting Nee-san was the first thing I did. I went to her room where a picture of her stood onthe table. I talked to her for hours about my new Bankai (which I hadn't told Nii-sama), what I was doing in my inner world, how Nii-sama always came to visit and mostly how Nii-sama and I loved her so much. "I wish you were here...you could see Rukia too!" I smiled as I wiped a tear off my cheek. "Amber," Nii-sama suddenly appeared behind me, "You have guests... a LOT of guests." He led me outside and both Hina and Haruka pounced on me, squeeZing the air out of my lungs. "Minna..." I started to tear up, "I missed you all so much!" I couldn't take it anymore, I just let the tears fall. "A- Amber-chan don't cry...you'll make us cry too!" Haruka laughed. "Don't you dare make me worry like that again!" Hina said, holding back her tears.

"Yo, Amber! Glad to have you back in the Squad!" Soi Fon-san outstretched her hand to me. I shook her hand gently. "Hey, you're a Captain now! Who's the Vi-" "YOU ARE! NOPE, NO OTHER VICE CAPTAINS HERE!" Soi Fon-san sounded worried, disgusted yet happy all at the same time. She seemed to notice me trying to read her emotions and she sighed, "Fine, it's some really fat, useless, arrogant guy. Amber replace him...PLEASE!" "Thats not up to me, Soi Fon-san... oh wait, I mean Taichou." I laughed. "No,no don't call me Taichou! I'm more used to you calling me Soi Fon-san so stick to that! A-And, I'll ask the Head Captain if-" "If what?"

We all knelt down at once. "Sou Taichou, I was wishing for a change of the Vice-Captain for the 2nd Squad." Soi Fon-san said loudly but I could see fear in her eyes. Was she worried that she would get rejected? "Who will be the replacement?" Sou Taichou asked sternly. "Kuchiki Amber, sir." "Ah, yes, Amber. I understand. You are given permission. And also, I humbly welcome you back Kuchiki Amber. Do you need anything?" His voice turned slightly softer and more gentle when he turned to me. An idea shot through my mind and I turned to look at Nii-sama. "Fine..." He sighed.

"Sou-Taichou! I have three requests if possible." I said with confidence. "Firstly, I wish for permission to leave Seireitei any time I want. Secondly, I want to know the location of... S-Shihouin Yoruichi. And lastly, I wish for the release of Kuchiki Rukia!" There was a long silence. "I may grant your first two desires, but not the last. Kuchiki Rukia has broken one of the laws in Soul Society and it is by Central 46's order that she must be executed." "But-" "No. This is the law." Sou Taichou's voice turned stern. "EVEN I BROKE THE LAW! I-I KILLED FELLOW SHINIGAMI  
FOR A GAME! WHY DIDN'T I SUFFER ANY CONSEQUENCES?" I shouted. "KUCHIKI AMBER. Central 46 allowed  
for that game to be played. They were willing to sacrifice Shinigami for it to save the world from the lack of having a Time-Space God."

That was it. "I'm sorry to ruin such a happy occassion but I WILL take back my sister. Soul Society should know that they cannot stop me. I won't let anything get in my way. Not even you. Now, just give me the location of Shihouin Yoruichi. I will be leaving Seireitei for now. And if Rukia gets one scratch...Every single soul in Soul Society will pay for it."

Haruka's POV:

How did Amber know about Rukia-chan? And, I've never seen her acting like this before, she's usually so calm. I swear, for a few seconds her eyes changed to a deep red before reverting back to blue. She stormed back into her house and I went in to follow her along with Hina. When we got in her room, she had packed some things she needed and was fiddling with her phone. "If you're gonna ask me why I'm doing this...you'll understand sooner or later. I will be back, I promise but please don't hurt Rukia. I know you have a lot of questions now but..." Amber  
sighed and rubbed her temples, "I gotta go, bye."

By the time she got outside, Nemu-san told her Yoruichi-sama's location and she immediately left. "And it's her first day as a Vice-Captain...shame." Rangiku shook her head. "Yamamoto Sou-Taichou may I speak to you for a moment?" Kuchiki Taichou asked before ordering a servant to serve tea.


	3. A New Nakama?

Byakuya's POV:

Well, that was disrespectful of her. It hurt my pride to see her shouting at the Sou-Taichou like that. I invited him in for tea since I knew what all her complaining was about. "Sou-Taichou, please allow me to explain the reason behind my sister's behaviour. But firstly, I would like to apologise on her behalf." Sou-Taichou nodded for me to continue as he drank his tea. "Amber knows about Rukia as Hisana, my wife, told Amber about Rukia while she was still preserved. I feel that Amber knows how important Rukia was to her older sister Hisana so she did that. Also...I think that she is searching for Kurosaki Ichigo, whom I have told her about as well. Kurosaki Ichigo's future was told on Amber's diary during the game so ever since the games she had been trying to find him. I think that this is the reason why she left and asked for Shihouin Yoruichi's location." Sou-Taichou nodded again.

There was a silence in the room before Sou-Taichou finally spoke up, "Amber is right." "Sorry?" I said, feeling a bit surprised since just a few minutes ago he seemed angry at her. "I understand her motive and will not press charges. Soul Society cannot stop her and now it is up to Central 46 if they should stop the execution so they can save Soul Society or they proceed. Kuchiki Taichou, Amber is a wise girl, no matter the situation, she can calculate the best and worst possible outcome. With her knowledge, I am sure that she will try not to get anyone harmed. I will be taking my leave." He said before standing. I took a bow and the servants escorted him out. Amber just _what_ are you up to?

Amber's POV:

I left Seireitei, wearing a black coat with a hood to hide my reiatsu properly. Underneath the hood I had also changed to my Stealth Corps uniform as I found it more comfortable and cooling than my usual Shihakusho. I silently headed through the woods surrounding me. It was late at night probably 10 pm. I gave a sigh as I headed to where Yoruichi-san was supposed to be currently. "Heh, cute house." I laughed at the two large stone hands holding up a banner. I knocked on the door and two huge guys came out. "WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU INTER-" "I'm looking for Shihouin Yorucihi. Is she in?" I smirked as I cut off one guy. His brother( I guess ), shouted at me for not telling my name. I simply took of the hood, making them freeze and fall to their knees. "K-Kuchiki-sama! W-We did not mean to shout at you please do not-" "Where's Yoruichi-san?" I cut them off again, I didn't have time to chit chat with these people.

"Yo!" Kuukaku walked out and walked the two men on the head. "Heyy Amber! Weren't you umm...ya know...dead?" She asked. "Oh please, I came back to personally haunt you." She shivered at what I said. "Just kidding. Perfectly alive right now, is Yoruichi-san in?" Damn this was the third time I was asking this question. "Right this way Kuchiki-sama!" She laughed and escorted me in. "Sorry for the hold up! Yoruichi you've got a guest." She grinned before letting me go into the room. "Amber-chan! I see you have finally recovered after all these years! Now, I think you still have something important to tell me, no?" I suddenly burst out laughing. "Y-You're a cat! A-And you sound like some random guy! OH MY GOSH A TALKING CAT!" I fell to the floor. The cat gave a cough. "Amber, you haven't told me who's in your diary yet."

"HEY, HEY. WHO ARE YOU?! YOU COME BARGING IN TO MY HOUSE AND-" "2nd Squad Vice Captain, Kuchiki Amber. Also known better as... the new Goddess of Time." I replied plainly, "Ganju Shiba right? Stop picking fights with them, you'll lose anyway." He fell silent before falling to the floor wailing, "I-I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME BACK IN TIME OR SOMETHING I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" I smirked before taking out my phone and passing it to Yoruichi saying, "You have the one I was looking for."

Ichigo's POV:

Yoruichi-san's eyes widened. "I see. I'll take good care of him. If not, my little Amber-chan would be upset wouldn't she?" Yoruichi laughed and Amber blushed at the comment. "If you're a Kuchiki then you know Rukia right? You're sisters right?" I asked. "I know her but...she doesn't know me..."Amber's face darkened a little as her voice trailed off. Yoruichi glared at me, meaning that I shouldn't ask any more questions. "I came over to help. I know Seireitei well enough to guide you guys around. But according to your friend's future here..." She turned slightly red, "You guys want to take the cannon to Seireitei." "Y-Yeah...we do..." Ishida stammered. "Can you really read the future?" Inoue asked. "Umm...I just know about the future of someone who...emm...will be very very important to me. All I can say is that person is in this room now." She bit her lip.

There was an awkward silence in the room. "So, let's see... Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora, Ishida Uryuu and... Kurosaki Ichigo... am I right?" She asked, glancing over at me for a few seconds. Everyone gave a light nod. "Hey no need to be so tense, It's not like I'm dangerous or anything." She gave a warm smile before turning to Kuukaku-san. "Have you taught them how to use the Reishukaku?" Amber asked. "Right! Gonna get to that." Kuukaku-san scratched the back of her head as she laughed. She then brought us all out to the chimney-like structure outside her house before starting her explanation.

"So, the Reishukaku is..." Kuukaku-san started her mini lecture while I observed Amber. She was a Shinigami but  
the clothes she wore were different, it was sleeveless and backless making me blush slightly since I rarely see girls wearing something so revealing. There were strands of hair hanging over one side of her face like Byakuya had and her hair was also tied up in a ponytail. I personally thought she was pretty...like an older Rukia, and a cuter one at that. She was like the perfect combination of mature and cute. She suddenly spoke up, "Kuukaku-san you don't have to yell at him. Just go on, I can explain everything again later." Kuukaku-san stared at her in surprise. "You knew what I was gonna do huh? Now I get who's that precious little friend of yours." Amber hugged her knees, trying to hide her face while still tapping things onto her phone.

"Okay! Let's start training!" Kuukaku-san exclaimed. "Let them eat." Amber said, still not looking up from her phone. "They're hungry. You can't train them with empty stomachs." She was right. My stomach gave a loud grumble and I blushed slightly. "Well...some food wouldn't hurt..." I said, noticing her smirk. "Yes, yes. Food for your precious friend, Amber-sama." Kuukuaku-san gave a sigh before leading us back into the house to eat. "If Amber weren't here I bet you wouldn't get a bite." Ishida snickered. "Shut up four eyes." I glared. "Shouldn't you be thanking her?" Ishida smirked. Well, he did have a point, but Amber rarely looked up from her phone to directly talk to us. I'll still give it a try, "Hey, umm Amber?" She lowered down her phone and looked up at me. I almost lost myself for a second, I just realised how close I was to her. "T-Thanks for the...food..." She smiled and said that it wasn't a problem before going back to her phone. I was about to walk back to Ishida when she said, "If ya need anything...I'm here to help."

"S-Sure...thanks a-again..." I muttered. "Ichigo... your face is red." Chad said. "*cough* You like her *cough*" Ishida was trying to stop himself from laughing. "No, I don't! And besides, I've just met her." I protested. "Ichigo, hurry up the food will get cold!" Amber pulled me by the arm into a different room with food set out on the tables...


	4. Competition

Ichigo's POV:

The sweet smell of food hit me and I immediately sat down. Amber gave a light giggle and sat across me. That was so...cute... I've never heard a giggle so sweet, not even from my sisters. When everyone had gathered at the table, we all said "Itadakimasu!" before chowing down. Suddenly a cell phone rang and all of us stopped eating. "Sorry...I'll answer this outside." Amber blushed before getting up. "No, answer it here so we know what is happening in Seireitei." Yoruichi-san said sternly and Amber sat back down. "Hai, Nii-sama?" I felt my heart stop for a few seconds...she was talking to Byakuya. "Is this an excuse to make me come back?" She asked. I could see the irritation in her eyes despite the neutral expression on her face. "Okay, okay. I'll come for the meeting. How's Rukia-chan's case?" Everyone's eyes widened at the question. "Oh...I see. So they didn't change their minds." Amber gave a smirk, "Okay, 14 days. Got it. Nii-sama I also have to talk to you after the meeting. Bye!" She smiled as she ended the call.

"I can't help out with their training, sorry." Amber muttered before she smirked again. "Tsk, stupid Gotei 13." She said. "Amber, you just called your brother stupid." Yoruichi-san looked up at her. "I know. Before I came here, I threatened to destroy Soul Society if they didn't let Rukia go." Amber ate an ebi after she spoke. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Ishida exclaimed. She swallowed before continuing, "I threatened to destroy Soul Society. Not like I'm gonna do it for real but I could if I wanted to. That threat should have reached Central 46 but they still want to continue the execution even if the consequence was the loss of Soul Society itself. Obviously, Central 46 wouldn't continue the execution at a threat as dangerous as that. So, Central 46 is either being controlled by a captain or...they're dead and a captain is giving away orders." Amber gave such a precise conclusion that I was completely speechless. She was so smart and I was partially the opposite. I'M NOT ADMITTING I'M STUPID I SAID PARTIALLY.

"But, why does it have to be a captain doing this?" Inoue asked. "All captains know every affair happening in Soul Society, probably they know more than Central 46 itself. If we remove the Central 46 the Captains would be the next group of the most powerful people in Soul Society so it has to be a Captain. And a manipulative one at that. I'm suspecting Aizen, Gin or Tousen Taichou since they are the hardest for me to read and they are the more quiet ones among the Captains. If they had nothing to hide they wouldn't be so secretive and sly all the time." She sipped her tea calmly as if everything she said was all under control. "I have to go to a Vice-Captain meeting later. Yoruichi-san would you like to follow me?" She asked and leaned back into her chair. "Is it safe?" She asked Amber. "I'll tell them I found a cat when I was out and it was meowing helplessly so I decided to take it in." "Oh...okay...I'll go then." Yoruichi-san jumped onto Amber's shoulder.

"Can I go?" Well, I also wanted to go in to Seireitei but mostly, it felt weird without Amber around. I always felt as if she was watching me ever since she got here. Not watching in a hostile way though, it felt warm and it made me feel safe for some reason. "Sorry Ichigo, but I can't sneak you in." She said sadly. "Oh...nah, it's fine so, umm...take care..." I muttered. Why did I even say that? Of course she could take care of herself! "Thanks Ichigo!" Her smile melted my heart and before long she had left the room. I gave a sigh of...relief? I don't know. "OOOOOOOO~ Someone's face is red!" Ganju teased, "Well, I'm gonna get her first!" He laughed. I felt like stabbing him with Zangetsu for a few seconds. He pissed me off. Ganju suddenly got whacked on the head by his sister. "She's a **KUCHIKI** you idiot! She's from a _noble family_, why would she stoop down and date the likes of _you_?" I felt upset all of a sudden. Well, if for example, FOR EXAMPLE NOT FOR REAL, I told Amber that I liked her... would she tell me she liked me back?

"Kurosaki! Amber-chan is cute and adorable and pretty and... umm... BUT STILL WE HAVE TO FOCUS ON OUR TASK." Ishida exclaimed before turning as red as a tomato. Only one word went through my mind. Competition. Who cares about this orb training thing? They're trying to take my Amber away from me! Wait...since when did I get so  
possessive over her? And we came here to get Rukia, not to fall in love with her sister! Ah, damnit! Amber please hurry back! I don't think we can train at all without you here!

~A/N~

Short chapter, I know but I couldn't think of much :p Leave some reviews please! Arigato Gozaimasu!


	5. Tiring Training

Normal POV:

"Hey." Amber said as she walked into the meeting room and sat on a chair. She tugged on her clothes every now and then as it was _waaay_ hotter in a Shihakusho than in the Stealth Force Uniform. Yoruichi gave a small meow and sat on her lap. "What a cute little cat!" Hinamori smiled and lifted Yorucihi up in the air, spinning her around a little and passing her back to Amber. Renji suddenly came into the room and Amber's smile disappeared. Yoruichi gave a low purr and curled into Amber's lap. "What's with the cat?" "I found it while I was out and it was injured." She replied plainly. "Hina was worried about you." Renji said, worry lacing his voice. Amber was also sort of his sister since Hina always brought her over to hang out with them. He knew she was hiding something but decided not to pressure her with questions. "What's with all the tension in- oh, Amber-chan! You're back!" Rangiku-san grinned at her. "I'm just here for the meeting. I'll be heading out again afterwards." Amber said quietly. "O-Oh...I see..."

The tension in the room returned. Everyone apparently knew that they shouldn't press Amber for information. Firstly, she would say it's private and when you annoy her too much about the topic, you could actually die. Before long everyone had gathered. All the Vice-Captains sat awkwardly silently. Usually they would be louder than today. "Umm... Has anyone seen Aizen Taichou lately?" Hinamori asked, looking down at her lap. "I haven't been seeing him lately and when I do see him, he seems to be busy and doesn't tell me what's going on..." She started to sob and Rangiku stroked her back. "Everything's going to be okay, just give the matter some time." Amber gave her a warm smile. The meeting went on and on about the ryoka but unknown to the others, Amber would be their enemy.

Ichigo's POV:

Can't...concentrate! "NO, ICHIGO-DONO. IT'S 'AAHHHHH' NOT 'OOOOH'" The two brothers yelled at me again. WHY CAN'T I GET THIS RIGHT? They sighed and gave me some time to practise alone while they checked on the others. When they got back to me...well, my Reiatsu didn't even flow out properly! "THIS IS AWFUL!" "ABSOLUTELY!" "WHAT IS THAT YOU MADE?" "I CANNOT HELP BUT THINK YOU HAVE-" The brothers were cut off when a kunai suddenly came straight at them, knocking their hats off their heads and pinning it to the wall. "A-A-A-AMBER-DONO!" They both stammered before bowing deeply. "Ichigo-kun, do you need any help?" I nodded immediately. I bet Amber could explain this properly! "Umm...A-Amber?" I suddenly muttered. She was... TAKING OFF HER CLOTHES. WHAT DO I DO? TURN AWAY? WALK AWAY? WAIT THERE? "A-Amber! P-Please don't st-" I stopped myself right before I could say the word. There were clothes underneath the usual Shinigami clothes that she was wearing. It was the sleeveless and backless thing she was wearing earlier.

"Please don't what?" "N-Nothing!" I straightened up even though her tone wasn't threatening at all. "Boss, dinner's ready!" Ganju's friend shouted as he came in. I was exhausted and the thought of food made my stomach grumble. "You guys go ahead and eat. I'll stay and practise with Ichigo." Amber said as she neatly folded her Shinigami clothes. Inoue, Chad, Ishida and Ganju quickly nodded and dashed out the room as if scared of her presence. "Hang on a sec." Amber said as she took out a small ball from her pocket. She pressed a button on top and a few square shaped things appeared. She kept the ball back in her pocket and tapped a square which was floating in mid-air. That's when I noticed that there were pictures of food that flashed around the room. "Just tap what you like." She grinned at me as she tapped an ebi bento picture. I awkwardly tapped Omu Rice since that was closest to me. The pictures and square icons suddenly disappeared.

"Wait for it..." She smiled. Suddenly, two black orbs appeared on the floor. It submerged halfway into the floor before disappearing, revealing my Omu Rice and her bento. "W-Wha... THAT WAS AWESOME!" I grinned at her as the aroma of food hit me. "Don't tell the others. This is actually food from the Kuchiki House. I saved some of them in my time-space orbs so I can replicate them now." She smiled again before we both started eating. "Thish tahstes ahmazhing!" I said while chewing. IT WAS WAY BETTER THAN WHAT WE HAD FOR LUNCH. Before long I was full. "Thanks for the food Amber." I grinned as I pat my stomach. "You want to start training now?" "Yeah!" I readily got up, watching the bowls and plates disappear into thin air. I held the ball in my hands again. "What do I do?" I asked. "Can you show me how much Reiatsu you can exert first? If you can at least do that then this will be easier." I did as I was told and wisps of reiatsu came out, making an irregular shape around me before vanishing.

"First, you have to learn how to control your reiatsu." She held the orb as well, her fingers crossing slightly over mine. "Imagine a glass of water. That water is flowing through the glass." I imagined the water as I closed my eyes. "Now, think of the water surrounding the glass." I felt a cold sensation run through me. "The water isn't all over the place, it should be calm and steady. Imagine that." The cold sensation soon faded. "You can open your eyes now." I slowly opened my eyes and saw a perfectly shaped shell enveloping me and Amber. "You did it!" She gave me a warm smile. "I DID IT!" I shouted in happiness. Her blue eyes suddenly widened. "I-Ichigo don't lose your focus we'll-" I felt myself suddenly being lifted off the ground. "Bakudo no #81: Danku" I landed with a thud on the floor but was completely safe.

I opened my eyes and found a huge transparent, rectangular wall separating us from where we had set up an orb earlier. "Amber? Are you okay?" I asked her as soon as I saw her. She nodded and swept dust off her clothes as the wall disappeared. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RUCKUS DOWN THERE?" Kuukaku-san suddenly barged into the room. I helped Amber up to her feet but I tripped over one of the floorboards and fell on top of her in an extremely awkward position. SHIT. WHAT DO I DO? I WANT TO GET OFF BUT I CAN'T MOVE! "I-Ichigo.." Amber blushed a deep red underneath me. "Could you please get off?" She asked politely even though she was trembling a little at how much contact we were having. "ARE YOU TRYING TO RAPE HER IN MY HOUSE? AND IN FRONT OF ME?" "Ichigo-kun just tripped, Kuukaku-san." Amber said as she gently pushed me upwards.

Kuukaku-san gave us a glare before leaving us again. "Ichigo-kun, you're sweating a lot. Is this training tiring you out?" Amber asked as her deep blue eyes stared into my brown ones. "Ichigo?" "O-Oh, yeah I'm fine." SHIT. I WAS STARING AT HER. Her hand suddenly cupped my cheek. "A-Amber?" "You have sweat on your cheeks. Ichigo-kun you should take a rest for now." She said, worry and concern showing in her voice. "I can't rest. We need all the time we have to go save Rukia." Amber laughed and snapped her fingers and I felt everything freeze...

~A/N~  
UGH, CRAPPY ENDING. WHAT IS WITH ME AND ENDINGS?! Hope ya like it! Review pweasee it really helps :)


	6. It Starts Now

Ichigo's POV:

"Amber?" She looked up at me. "I feel weird, did something happen?" "I froze time for a while so you could take a nap or something.""Oh...wait WHAT? YOU _FROZE TIME_?" I gaped at her and she giggled before nodding. "You can go outside if you wanna." I dashed out and went to the room where we ate earlier. It was so quiet everywhere that it was scary. I could only hear my footsteps and well, minor sounds. I swung open the room door and everyone was inside but they weren't moving...or breathing. "G-Guys? H-Hey, say something this isn't funny!" Silence. I did the last thing I thought was sensible to do, "AMBER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" "I'm here." She said as she held my hand. "Ichigo, you're trembling!" Of course I was trembling. THIS WAS CREEPY! "A-Amber..." I couldn't even think of something to say at the frenzied state my mind was at. Amber pulled me back into the empty training room where she had set up a bed, except there were no pillows. "Rest, Ichigo. I can explain everything later." "Promise me you won't leave my side. Even when I'm asleep." I blushed at what I said. Can't blame me, she's the only one who I could rely on right now since everyone else wasn't moving. "I promise, do you want to rest your head on something? The only thing I have to offer is my lap though. I couldn't find any pillows." I nodded and rested my head on her lap. "Oyasumi, Ichigo." She said sweetly as she stroked my hair. "Will everything be back to normal when I wake up?" Amber blushed a little before nodding. "G-Go to sleep already!" She pouted at me. Before long, I managed to doze off.

I woke up to something warm against me. When I saw who it was I turned as red as a cherry. Hmph, no wonder my head didn't feel so comfy. "Mmmm...Ichigo?" Amber opened one eye to look at me. "U-Uhh...I- Umm..O-Ohayo." "Ohayo," She smiled, "Did you sleep well? Sorry I fell asleep too...Oh right, time." Amber yawned before snapping her fingers again. Did it work? "I wanna sleep moreeee~" She whined. "Go ahead." I attempted saying with a straight face but I failed. "Okay then. Wake me up when you guys are leaving so I can get rid of the Captains for you." She yawned again and pulled the blanket over herself. I seriously can't believe she could say something like 'get rid of the captains' in such a relaxed tone. Thinking about the Captains made me flinch, especially after my encounter with Byakuya. "Ichigo, are you done with your- uhh... am I interrupting something?" Ishida looked at me, then at Amber and then back at me. "W-What were you gonna ask four eyes?" I blushed before demanding. " I was wondering if you were done training." "Yeah I'm done" I replied awkwardly. He was about to pull me into another room when Amber grabbed my ankle.

"Don't leave me in here alone." She pouted at me and I turned 50 shades of red. "Upppp~" She held her arms out and I had no choice but to carry her or else she would start whining again. I didn't know Amber had a childish side. She always looked so serious. "Ichi he's looking at me weird!" _PLEASE NEVER USE THAT KAWAII TONE AGAIN._ She held onto me tighter and buried her face in my shoulder, making my blush go even deeper than it already was. I was outside the room Ishida told us to go to when the door suddenly slid open and Chad popped out. "A-A little help here..." I breathed heavily. Amber would fidget every now and then, making her hard to carry. Chad was about to take her when her grip on my shoulders tightened drastically. "I don't wanna! Ichi is more comfy!" She wailed and started kicking around when Chad managed to get her off me. "Ichiiiii!" She whined even more as Chad slung her over his shoulder and brought her into the room.

I stretched a little, hearing a few bones pop here and there, before I went in. Amber was suddenly relatively quiet...but now she was soaking wet and shivering. "Y-You could have just offered something to e-eat rather than pour _ICED FREAKING WATER_ on me!" Yoruichi laughed at her before fetching her a towel. "Crap...I forgot..." "What?" "T-This uniform...turns transparent when wet..." She blushed a deep red and covered her chest right away. "I'll go get her Shihakusho. Don't be perverts while I'm out." Yoruichi-san gave a low growl before exiting the room. I took the towel from Amber and gently draped it over her. "S-Sorry, Ichigo...I get kind of childish when I'm sleepy." She blushed a crimson red and tugged on her towel. "Actually...I uhh...found it k-kinda cute..." I confessed and she blushed more than I did. "Amber, here, go change...oh wait you can't leave the room they'll see your undergarments...all of you, out." Yoruichi-san ordered and we waited outside the room. "Damn, you guys are so close!" Ishida laughed. "No we're not!" I protested, feeling my face heat up. "It's not fair!" Ganju whined and the door slid open. "You guys can come in now." She squeaked and we all came back in. "I hate wearing this! It's so baggy!" She complained and crossed her arms cutely over her chest.

"When are we leaving for Soul Society?" I asked Yoruichi-san. "Right now." Amber seemed a little excited but she didn't say a word. "Are you guys still riding the canon? I'm going in by the gate." She said casually. "The gate?! You'll be revealing yourself to them! Or are you going to-" "Betray you guys? No, I won't. The fact that I came here is proof that I disapprove of their plan as well." She sighed. "Anyone wanna follow me?" None of us volunteered. "Okay, I guess." She said and took out her phone, reading a few messages. "Jidanbou, Ikkaku, Renji, Kenpachi and..." She was muttering her words and only I was paying close attention so I heard her. "Renji? Hey, he's the guy who captured Rukia with Byakuya!" That moment was when I realized I had said the worst thing possible. "T-They...what?" "Amber, i-it's nothing!" Her eyes were so full of worry and anger that I was actually scared. "I'll tell you guys now about the route I recommend you to follow, if you encounter a Captain, leave the place immediately and press this," She handed each one of us with a 'bracelet' with a small button in it's middle, "It will tell me your location and I'll gt rid of the Captain for you." She budged a smile but I knew she was shaken by what I said.

"I'll be going on ahead. Bye, and good luck." She said before getting up and dashing out of the room. "ICHIGO YOU IDIOT!" Yoruichi-san scolded me and I apologized even though I had no idea what I was saying sorry for. "YOU BAKA! BYAKUYA-BO WAS HER BROTHER AND RENJI WAS SOMETHING LIKE HER BROTHER AND YOU MADE HER HATE BOTH OF THEM!" "I DIDN'T KNOW!" I protested. Almost as if on cue, we heard something explode from afar and we all dashed outside seeing smoke in the sky...


End file.
